This invention relates to an imaging device which is provided with a light-shielding area between an imaging element for preventing flare and an optical member adjacent to the imaging element.
In imaging devices, there exists an imaging device which is provided with a light-shielding member in the vicinity of an imaging element in order to prevent flare. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-80597 discloses an imaging module which is provided with a stop member between an optical glass and a sensor chip and in which a stop is provided by giving a glass of a light-transmitting member deposition.
Also, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2007-14441 discloses an imaging element package for electronic endoscope which is provided with a light-shielding area between a cover glass and a solid imaging device.